Through Many Eyes
by Totallytwistedwords
Summary: Castiel is called back to heaven; Castiel would do anything for Dean; Dean is totally in love with Castiel; Cas and Dean get domestic. A series of unrelated Destiel drabbles based, however loosely, off songs from my iTunes.
1. Grenade

**A/N This is gonna be a series of unrelated Destiel drabbles that I write based off different songs in my iTunes. Enjoy! :3**

**Grenade (Bruno Mars)**

* * *

Castiel knew he would do anything for Dean. He would belittle himself and do menial tasks. He would risk his life and the fate of the world if Dean willed it. He would protect Dean no matter what, all for love. Even if he had been turned down the one time he made his feelings known. Castiel understood that Dean couldn't love him- Castiel was too strange, too inhuman- but t didn't stop him from loving the Righteous Man. He tried not to make it too obvious of his disdain for the women Dean insisted upon sleeping with. He even made sure Dean wasn't busy with a girl before he flew into Dean's room at night, except for that one time, when Dean had been copulating with a demon. Dean had been mad at first, had told his angel to 'fuck off' and seeing no other option, Cas smote the demon then and there, with Dean still balls-deep inside of her. Once Cas had explained he was NOT on a crazy jealousy trip Dean's cheeks had colored slightly and he had nodded, unwilling to look the other man in the face. Castiel had left soon afterwards, his desire to please Dean stronger than his desire to stay near him and hold him.

Sometimes, Castiel was sure Dean was punishing him for being in love- or at least for telling him. Dean would ignore him whenever he came by just to check in, and would speak only cruel words for months at a time. The angel didn't really mind. He knew that was just how the human was. He was a surly son-of-a-bitch and you could go screw yourself if you didn't like it. The problem being, of course, that Cas did like it. Entirely too much, if you asked Dean himself, or any of the angels in Heaven, all of whom kept their eyes on Castiel, most willing him to leave the human, sure he would eventually be broken by the gruff human. Dean didn't know that- but Castiel did. He knew his brothers and sisters didn't approve and just wanted him happy- but he was happy as long as he could serve Dean. He would- and has- do anything for Dean, just to see Dean smile, or just to know Dean was safe.


	2. Not the Boy Next Door

**Not the Boy Next Door (The Boy From Oz)**

* * *

"I am returning to Heaven, Dean." Castiel spoke softly, as if to not scare a wild animal- in a way, that was what he was doing.

"Okay. When do you think you'll be back?" Dean didn't look up from the gun he was cleaning, so he didn't see Castiel's nervous shifting of his weight.

"I do not anticipate returning." He answered after a long pause. Dean's movements hesitated for a moment, before continuing.

"So it'll be a while, then. Don't know how long it'll take?" if Dean had been a weaker man, he would have been pleading. As it was, he forced himself to sound only mildly interested in his angel's answer. Castiel shook his head.

"No, Dean. I will not return to Earth. I do not belong here." Dean didn't flinch this time, but glanced quickly at Cas for the first time since he came in the room as he looked back down he muttered

"You belong with me."

"I thought so, too. Maybe at one point, I did. But Heaven has been calling me- my brothers and sisters are leaving the Earth to it's own devices. If I don't go with them I will lose my grace and be trapped until I die. Dean's eyes flashed as he stood.

"You think you're trapped with me? You think I'm trapped? I'm not enough for you? Is it because I won't tell you I love you? Well screw that, who says I do? Screw you, Cas!"

"Dean, I had hoped this would be easy-"

"Who's having a hard time?" Dean demanded, jaw set. "I won't miss you, that's for sure. You might wanna go talk to Samantha, he'll miss you."

"I have already spoken to Sam." Castiel murmured quietly. "Dean…"

"Unless you're about to tell me you'll stay here, with me, I don't want to hear it, Castiel." Dean looked away from the angel.

"Never doubt that I love you, Dean. But I am and Angel of the Lord. I belong in Heaven. I cannot force myself to live within your timeline. I have tried since I first met you."

"Just, go, goddammit!" Dean shouted, glaring. "Get back to where you _belong_, then!" Castiel hesitated before speaking again.

"Dean… I am going to forget you. With my angelic duties, I won't have time or cause to remember you. If you would prefer, I could also make sure you forget…me." Dean's eyes narrowed.

"You touch my memories and I will kill you, 'Angel of the Lord' or not. Get the hell out of here." Castiel attempted a smile.

"Goodbye, Dean Winchester." Dean had to shield his eyes as bright light filled the room. When it was safe to open them again, he knew Castiel was gone. Jimmy Novak, on the other hand, was sprawled on the floor. Dean felt the absence of his angel immediately and dropped to his knees.

"Cas," he whispered, staring towards the ceiling. "I'm sorry, baby. I… I love you. Please come back. Please…" Dean prayed for hours, until Sam knocked on his door.

"Dean? Cas? Are you guys awake?" Dean stood stiffly, working the circulation back into his limbs as he hobbled to the door.

"Castiel is gone." Dean told him shortly, not meeting his eyes. "Jimmy's dead to the world- I guess holding an angel in your body for years will tire anyone out."

"Dean… I'm sorry." Sam wrapped his arms around his shorted brother, and as a true testament to how Dean felt, he actually allowed himself, just for a moment, to be held. Then he pulled away roughly, denying the tears in his eyes to both himself and Sam as he spoke.

"No chick flick moments." Dean strode away, down the stairs of the house… the house he had bought with Castiel, his angel, his lover… his husband.


	3. My Love

**My Love (Petula Clark)**

* * *

One of the things Castiel had discovered when he fell-literally and figuratively- for Dean was music. Specifically, singing. While there had been music in Heaven, it couldn't be compared to the Earthly version, and Cas found he greatly preferred the variety of human music. All day, every day, as he went about his tasks in his and Dean's home, he sang. For the first few weeks Cas had the radio on and listened silently, absorbing all that he could, until he could sing along. Then, until the moment Dean walked through the door stinking of grease, he blared the radio and sang along unabashedly with his favorites- which just so happened to be all of them. Cas found he liked the 'oldies' stations the best, liking how upbeat and cheerful most of the songs were. He often told Dean of his love of music, but never sang for him. Once Dean was home he was too busy listening and watching the man he loved to do much else.

Cas's all-time favorite song had just come on the radio as he was puttering around in the kitchen, getting ready to put dinner in the oven-it turned out he had a natural proclivity for anything home-related. He grinned as he began singing along, swaying his hips in time with the upbeat song.

'_My love is warmer than the warmest sunshine, softer than the softest sigh, My love is deeper than the deepest ocean, wider than the sky…'_ He whirled around suddenly, hearing a voice join his own in song. Dean was standing in the doorway, grinning back as his lover as he continued singing, waggling his eyebrows.

'_My love is brighter than the brightest star that shines every night above, and there is nothing in this world that can ever change my love.'_ Cas laughed and began singing with the other man as he crossed the room and took him in his arms.

'_Something happened to my heart the day that I met you, Something that I never felt before. You are always on my mind, no matter what I do, and every day it seems I want you more.'_ As the song continued into the chorus, Dean captured Cas's lips in a kiss.

"You never told me you could sing." Cas smiled.

"I never told you I could not, either. You're home early." Dean nodded.

"Missed you." He murmured, nuzzling Cas's neck with his nose. "Begged off for the rest of the night." Cas smirked.

"Missed me or remembered that I was making pie today?" he queried, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders. Dean laughed, his eyes crinkling.

"Castiel! How could you think such a thing?" He took hold of one of Cas's hands, placing his other hand on the shorter man's waist. He began spinning them to the music, Cas following with a chuckle. "On a completely different note, have you in fact made pie today?" the fallen angel snorted, nodding.

"You can have a piece once we're done." He promised, pressing a quick kiss to Dean's lips. "But we're not done until I say we are." He growled, deepening the kiss.

* * *

**A/N I was hoping for a happy one this time around. :3**


	4. Song That Goes Like This

**Song That Goes Like This (Spamalot)**

* * *

"Aww, come on, Cas! Do we have to watch another stupid chick-flick musical?" Castiel shot a glare at his boyfriend.

"Yes." He answered shortly, turning back to the DVD player he still didn't really have the hang of. Dean sighed and stood, helping to angel place the disk in the machine.

"Why?" he pleaded, even as they sat together on the couch, Castiel laying between Dean's legs, head on his chest.

"You said I could pick the movie." Castiel replied smugly. "And I like musicals." Dean groaned but submitted to the movie, holding back most-but not all- of his sarcastic comments. Until, that is, The Song.

"I hate this song." He announced, not looking away from the T.V. screen. Castiel glanced up at him.

"I thought you had said you'd never seen this film before?"

"I haven't." Dean agreed.

"Then how-"

"Every single one of these stupid movies has this song in it. The song that starts off all soft and junk, the one that ends with a kiss and a ridiculously high note. They'll change the key _at_ _least_ once, if not more, and it's entirely too long. They sing the same thing over and over again until you're sure you'll go insane if they sing that damn refrain one more time. And the acting is always way overdone." Castiel frowned.

"No they don't." Dean laughed.

"I'm afraid so, angel. And it's always too high for the guy to sing right." Castiel thought for a while, only half paying attention to the movie. He let out a sudden sigh, thoroughly disenchanted with musicals.

"Oh." Dean chuckled.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby. I tend to forget everyone's not as cynical as I am." He grinned down at his angel. "I'll make it up to you?"

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Cas asked, turning his face to fully look at Dean, who thought for a few moments.

"I'll let you pick the next movie?" Cas made a face and shook his head.

"That's not good enough." He chided, eyes sparkling.

"Hmm… I'll let you top tonight?" Cas grinned.

"Tempting… do you have anything else to offer?" Dean glanced at the T.V. screen as though deep in thought.

"Just one more thing." Cas raised a single eyebrow. He had been expecting a sarcastic remark about how nothing could be better for Cas than topping Dean. "But I'm not sure if you'll like it… or if it's even legal." A look of alarm flashed across Cas's face.

"Dean…" he warned, narrowing his eyes. Dean chuckled.

"Sit up, angel." Cas did as the human bid and sat, allowing Dean to do the same. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. It was a plain silver ring. He offered it to Cas, who cocked his head slightly to the side. "Marry me?"

* * *

**A/N I'm not really sure how I feel about this one…**


	5. Don't Write Me Off Just Yet

**Don't Write Me Off Just Yet (Hugh Grant, ****Music and Lyrics****)**

"Cas, I… I don't know how to say this. I… I know I might not seem like a good guy for you. But... I need you. I _need_ you, Cas. You're my angel." Dean snorted to himself. "Gee, get much sappier and you'll start growing lady-parts, Dean." He grumbled, glancing around the empty motel room. Sam had left a while previously, smirking and saying something about getting his own room for the night. Dean, for once, hadn't really been paying attention. He was too busy trying to figure out what to say to his angel, who he had recently jumped and had sex with."Dammit, Cas!" he muttered, kicking at the wall. "Why do you have to go and make this so difficult?"

"What have I been making difficult?" Dean whirled around, hand flying instinctually to his gun. He froze when he saw it was Castiel, his head tilted adorably to the side.

"Don't sneak up on me, Cas." Dean requested wearily, noting the angel, for once, had landed several feet away. It made Dean's heart twist- Cas must regret what they had done. Dean looked away from the other man's face, staring resolutely at the wall next to him.

"My apologies, Dean." There was silence for several minutes, until Dean could hold himself back no more.

"I'm really sorry, Cas. I don't know what I'm doing and I'm kinda scared outta my mind, but dammit, I think I might be in love with you and I may-or-may-not have been daydreaming about you, and not just you now, but you in the future, you-when-your-mine, and about how we'd have a house and Sammy'd live next-door or in the guest room or something and you'd water the plants too much and I'd never water them so they'd die and you would always move the furniture and it would piss me off, but not really, because I love you and would think it's adorable, and we'd have awesome sex all the time and Sammy would have to tell us to shut up because he'd be able to hear us where ever he was living and I know I don't deserve you, and I know you can do so much better and probably don't even feel the same way but please, just give me a chance to be everything I can, to give you everything I can." Dean finally stopped for breath, still not looking at Castiel, who smiled.

"I believe that is the most I have ever heard you say at one time before."

"Sorry." Dean all but whispered. "I just… sorry." He made to stride from the room, ready to pretend he had kept his mouth shut, when Cas spoke again.

"You need not be frightened of me, Dean. I had also pondered a future where _you_ are _mine_. Though I do not believe I would kill a plant." His eyebrows furrowed, as though he was trying to figure out why Dean thought he would kill a houseplant. His expression cleared slightly as he continued. "As for 'awesome sex' I can attest that copulation between us is… more than satisfactory." Dean finally risked a glance towards the angel and gave his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, you could say that." His smirk blossomed into a full-blown grin as Cas took the few steps towards him.

"I think I might be in love with you too." The angel whispered, his lips mere inches from his human's. Dean's smile grew impossibly wider. "But maybe we can work on making the furniture move." The hunter laughed, eyes alight.

"Cas! You made a joke!" he wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man, who growled.

"Who's joking?" Their lips met as they fell onto the bed together.


	6. My Boyfriend's Back

**My Boyfriend's Back (The Angels)**

* * *

"You're beautiful, baby. 'D look so pretty with those lips around me. 'D look so nice, takin' it from behind..." the large, overly drunk man continued speaking, but Castiel tuned him out afer deciding he had nothing of any importance to say. He had come to the bar alone, not for the first time, but it was more common to see him with Dean. They had a house a few miles outside town, away from everyone. Dean had been away for a few days, on a hunt with Sam. Cas had elected to stay behind, as he was healing from an injury and didn't wish to slow down the brothers. But Cas had gotten lonely at the big, old "fixer-upper" he and Dean called home. So for the past few nights, Cas had made his way to the bar, and sat alone in a corner, nursing a beer. The regular patrons knew he was spoken for by a very jealous, very strong man- but the man now placing his hand on Castiel's thigh had rolled into town the same day Dean left. He had watched the surprisingly attractive man enter and leave the bar alone for several days. He leered when Cas finally turned to look at him.

"Remove you hand." Castiel spoke without inflection, staring straight into the other man's eyes. His leer grew.

"'Sa matter, baby? 'M I movin' to fast for ya?" He grinned lecherously as Cas placed his slender hand on top of his own fat one. His smirk fell into a scowl as his hand was forcably removed from the warm, toned thigh he had been gripping. It was placed firmly on the table and Castiel stood draining the last of his beer. He nodded politely and left.

* * *

Castiel didn't go to the bar for a few days. He was expecting Dean back and wished to see him as soon as he walked through the door. When Dean called to say he would be back late the next night, Cas went back to the bar, so stave off his loneliness for one more night. The room went silent as he entered, and he was immediately on alert. When he sensed no danger he gave a mental shrug and bought his beer. As he made his way to his table, the chatter started back up, most discussing Castiel himself- despite what they say, men gossip just as much as women. Cas sat and took a sip of his drink, preparing to settle in for a few hours of people-watching. The man from his last visit, now considerable more sober- sat down across from him, grinning.

"Hey, baby." he greeted. Cas looked blankly at the man before him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, placing his glass on the table.

"Actually, angel, you can." Cas's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "You see, I don't like being turned down. Really gets me, you know?" So as far as everyone in this bar in concerned, you sucked me off abd begged me to fuck you- which I did. Several times."

"That did not happen." Cas replied, tilting his head slightly.

"It will." he grinned. "Come with me and I'll make sure the story never gets back to your little husband."

"We're not married." Cas told him automatically, eyes flickering around the room. He smiled suddenly. "But he is my boyfriend."

"Hey, Cas. I hear you've been sleeping around on me." Dean spoke from behind the large man. "I wanted to surprise you, but you weren't at home."

"My apologies." Dean put his hand on the larger man's shoulder, and Cas addressed him one more time. "My boyfriend's back." Dean's hand tightened threateningly, but he kepy smiling.

"I really just wanted to relax, man." The other man finally turned to look at Dean. He stood, turning to face him full on. Though the man was big, Dean's body was virtually all muscle. "But you just had to go and talk about him, didn't you? Step outside with me, handsome." Dean winked at Cas and lead the other man outside with a quick 'Be back in a sec!' Cas took another sip of his beer, ready to be donw tieh the whole business. Just a few minutes later, Dean walked back through the door, seemingly none te worse for wear. He kissed Cas on the lips immediately. "Mine." he grumbled, taking Cas by the hand. As they left, they both ignored the pile of bruises and flesh to the side of the door. The large man wasn't seen near that bar again, and his injuries became the stuff of legends.

* * *

**A/N I'm really sorry this took so long, I've been having some computer troubles- as in it won't turn on. Or charge. Chapters will probably be a little slower in coming until I get it to GeekSquad or something.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3**

**Em**


	7. Jolene

**Jolene (Dolly Parton)**

* * *

Castiel was worried. He tried not to be, but with circumstances as they were he could hardly help it. He and Dean had recently entered a relationship of sorts, and Cas had never felt more insecure. He knew he was strange, knew he couldn't give Dean everything he wanted, wasn't even sure he could give him everything he _needed._ So when Sam and Dean invited him out to the bar with them he agreed, wanting to spend as much time with Dean as possible before he realized that almost anyone could give him more. The bartender had showed immediate interest in Dean, naturally. She was a busty red head with green eyes to rival Dean's own, who introduced herself as 'Jolene'. Cas tried not to notice how she ignored himself and Sam, instead chatting away quite happily with Dean, bending over to show off all of her 'assets' whenever possible. Cas knew all was lost when Dean gave her his lopsided grin, touching his hand to her arm whenever she was within reach. He winked at her a few times and threw Sam his 'I'm totally gonna get laid' face. Cas excused himself early, not wishing to witness the total crumbling of his world when Dean inevitably told Sam to find his own way back to the motel, or at least when Dean pulled the ivory skinned woman into a back room. Sam tried to shoot Cas a sympathetic glance as he walked quickly away, unwilling to fly in front of so many people, or maybe just unwilling to leave Dean. He strode to the door and turned back to throw a last look at Dean, only to find Jolene staring right at him as Dean attempted to recapture her attention. Cas didn't have time to hide the pain and heartbreak he could feel threatening to overflow before she looked away, clearly thinking hard. Cas, in a brief moment of weakness and hope, whispered to himself, to her.

"Please don't take him just because you can." Cas turned and fled the scene, not looking back again. Sam left the bar a little later, Dean a while afterwards at closing. Cas never asked if he left alone, and Dean never offered the information.

But the next night, and several after that, Cas couldn't help but hear Dean murmur in his sleep as Cas lay next to him, glad Dean still wanted him after his encounter-however it ended- with her. It didn't matter how much not knowing hurt. Knowing could hurt Cas so much more. He knew that if his... thing... didn't work out with Dean he would never love again. It terrified him to know that Dean was the only for him, the only one he'd ever be able to care for with such fierceness. He was especially scared when he realized someone like Jolene could steal him away without a thought, without ever knowing he had been taken, without caring that Castiel's happiness depended entirely upon their self-control when confronted with an attractive, willing male. So Cas endure the whispers in the night. The whispers that broke his hearts.

"Jolene..."

* * *

**A/N Hey, guys. I know it's been forever, and I'm really sorry. I still don't have a new computer but I hope you guys like this chapter. I debated forever on how to end it, so I decided to leave it open.**

**What do you think? Did Dean sleep with Jolene?**


	8. I'm Not That Girl

**I'm Not That Girl (Wicked)**

* * *

She's blonde with blue eyes. She's everything Dean always thought he wanted. She's smart, and can kill a vampire without breaking a sweat. She's sassy and tough. She understands pop culture. Maybe most importantly, she is a female.

He's brunette with blue eyes. He's everything Dean never knew he needed. He's intelligent, and can kill a demon without breaking a sweat. He's stoic and hard. He doesn't understand pop culture or references. Maybe most importantly, he is a male.

Dean told himself he loved her-and he did. Almost.

Dean told himself he didn't love him- but he did. So much.

Sometimes Castiel would pretend Dean loved him. He tried not to- it hurt. He knew he only harmed himself. But the idea was intoxicating. He knew Dean wasn't his- even if he needed him to be.

Most of the time she would pretend Dean loved her. It made it easier to take him when he was obviously meant for another. She knew Dean was't hers- even if she needed him to be.

They would never be, Castiel and Dean. Self-depreciation would see to that.

They would never be _right,_ her and Dean. Fate would see to that.


	9. Inception

**Inception (Michael Ortega)**

**For the lovely TruffleHead**

* * *

All things end.

Some things go with a bang, leaving a hefty mark upon a world that cast them casually aside.

Most things slip quietly away, so none notice their passing.

Castiel knew this, as do we all. He knew that when his time was finally over, he would go with a boom, like all of his brothers and sisters.

But the human he loved?

Dean Winchester would slip silently into the darkness that is death, and the world would move on without him.

Despite all the good he will have done in his life, despite all the good he would have continued to do.

The world will spin on.

The human race will not mourn-or even notice- the loss of this one man.

The Angels will bury him themselves.

They will lay him next to his brother, gone many years past.

They will leave behind a single Angel.

And he will guard the resting place of the Winchesters forever.

Castiel knows he will volunteer, will choose to stay with his human.

But he knows it will not be allowed.

Another will watch over the Righteous Man and the Damned One.

And Castiel will be left without a purpose,

Without a will,

Without anything at all.

Because all things must end.

And when Dean Winchester ends for the final time,

When Dean Winchester will no longer rise from his grave to fight again,

The Angel Castiel will end as well.

He will wish to simply fade from the world.

He will wish to exit like the human he loved,

To be laid to rest next to the man.

But it cannot be-

An Angel leaves the world with a bang.

All this, Castiel knows.

He knows it because it must be, because it will be, because his father willed it long ago.

Castiel knows the very moment his human will die.

And when he does, Castiel will not look.

He will not offer comfort from the pain.

He will not show the pain he himself will feel.

He will watch, he will observe.

And when Dean Winchester is finally dead,

Castiel will bow his head

And he will cry.


	10. He Stopped Loving Her Today

**He Stopped Loving Her Today (George Jones)**

* * *

"I'll always love you."

"No, Dean. That is the beautiful thing about humans. You will forget me, in time." Castiel smiled at the man he had claimed to love for so long. "Goodbye, Dean."

"I'll wait for you." Dean spoke to an empty room- the angel had already left with a barely-there flutter of wings. And wait Dean did. For years, Dean waited faithfully for the return of his angel, despite everyone telling him to just let the man go. Dean refused, simply replying with

"I love him." whenever anyone, including his baby brother Sam, asked his why he didn't go out with _her_ or _him_. "He'll be back." Dean didn't know that anyone knew, but he kept little momentos of the angel all around his house. A feather in the knife drawer, a hasty Enochian translation in the top drawer of his desk. A picture of the two of them, smiling, arms wrapped tight around on another, under his pillow. Dean never gave up hope, and prayed to his angel every night. Sometimes, though, he got lonely. He'd drink the night away, then rave to the skies for Cas to come down and see him before he did something... drastic. But still, no angel appeared. Dean never loved again.

* * *

"You have no right." Sam Winchester was visibly angry. "Get the hell away from here. He's over you for good this time." Castiel didn't speak to the angry man, simply looked around him to the body burning on a Hunter's Pyre behind him. Dean had been killed, had made it longer than anyone expected. Dean lived well into his 50s, but never let Cas out of his heart. For a long moment, Castiel simply stared at the bright, burning fire. He finally turned his gaze to the large man practically vibrating with anger in front of him.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sam." The angel's voice was flat, unemotional. This just made the Winchester in front of his even more livid.

"Dammit, Castiel! If you don't care that he's dead then why the hell are you here? Come to rub it in his face one last time that he'll never get over you? Well he did, dammit. Let his be happy for once in his life. I haven't seen him smile since you walked out on him, you asshole." Castiel's response wasn't verbal. He just looked at Sam for a long time, allowing his pain at the green-eyed hunter's death to fill his eyes before disappearing, never to see either Winchester again.

* * *

A few days later, at the sight of the fire, Castiel stood, staring at the burn mark his hunter had left upon the forest floor.

"You were supposed to let me go, you know." He knew Dean couldn't hear him- that's the only reason he allowed himself to speak to the deceased hunter. "You were supposed to move on and be happy. I knew I wasn't any good for you. You stubborn man. I just wanted you to be happy." Castiel scowled. "You were supposed to be happy."


	11. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Don't Stand So Close To Me (The Police)**

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Winchester?" Dean Winchester looked up from the papers he had been trying to grade- emphasis on trying. It was the last period of the day and he always found it a little hard to concentrate. Not because the class was loud or rowdy, though. No, they were his most well-behaved class of the day. The problem lay with the student in front of him. Castiel Novak was Dean's favorite student, though he went out of his way to make sure no one knew it. He grinned at the small, raven haired boy with the quiet smile and brilliant eyes.

"Hey, Cas. What's up?" He ignored the blush that spread across the teen's face.

"Do you think I would go to the library for the rest of the class?" Dean glanced at the clock- it was only ten minutes into class.

"Did you finish the worksheet?" the teacher queried skeptically. Cas blushed again.

"Yes, sir."

"Bring it to me." The blue-eyed boy nodded and returned to his seat in the back corner of the room. One of the jocks tried to trip him but the quiet nerd was used to such treatment- he always looked down when he walked, and was able to make a small jump over the other boy's leg. "Work, McLeod. If I have to tell you one more time I'll give you a detention." Dean growled without looking up. The jock snorted and turned back to his work- Dean was well known for not playing favorites with the popular kids and his abhorrence of bullying. A moment later, Cas appeared in front of Dean's desk again, worksheet in hand. Dean scanned it quickly and nodded- perfect, as usual. "Go ahead."

"Thank you, sir." Dean very consciously kept his eyes on the papers he was grading to keep his eyes from drifting to the departing image of his student. Maybe that way he could pretend he didn't desperately want to see him writhing, hear him moaning- dammit. Dean buried his head in his hands, messaging his temples wearily. The class passed quickly after that. Dean managed to get some work done, and without Cas to torment the jocks settled down a bit. After the bell rang, one of his students approached his desk.

"Mr. Winchester?" she asked, looking at him from under her eyelashes.

"Hey, Lisa. How can I help you?" Dean didn't care for Lisa overly much. She was always giving him looks that made him feel downright dirty.

"I failed that last test." She said it as if that explained everything.

"Yeah, I know. Worst grade in the class." Dean agreed. "I told you when I'm available for tutoring already." Lisa bit her lip.

"Well, I was hoping... that you might give me a... special session." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Lisa, I'm a busy guy. I can't just drop everything because you won't study." Lisa huffed but recovered herself quickly.

"Mr. Winchester..." she walked around to the other side of the desk, so they were side by side. She sat on his desk and turned until she was right in front of him, her legs on either side of his large frame. "I have to pass this class, or I'm off the cheer squad. I would do... anything." Dean stood quickly and backed away, Lisa following.

"Lisa, I'm sure you're a good kid, but that's it. One, you're a student. Two, you're not my type." Lisa's cheeks began to flush.

"I can be any type you want me to be, baby." Dean darted out from behind his desk as the girl continued to advance.

"I'm gay." he explained gently, hands held up placatingly. Lisa's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth turned down in a snarl.

"Fine. I'll tell everyone. No one wants a gay man teaching their children."

"Principal Singer already knows." the girl's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'll tell everyone you came on to me. I'll tell them I had to fight you off." Dean gestured behind him vaguely.

"There's cameras in every room, Lis. Drop it now and I won't tell anyone what happened, I'll just have you transferred into a different class. Deal?" Lisa looked on the verge of tears as she stormed out of the room without another word. Dean slumped as he sat on the edge of his desk. "What a day." he muttered to himself.

"Uh... Mr. Winchester?" Dean's head shot up. "Sorry. I forgot my backpack earlier..." Castiel stood uncertainly in the doorway.

"Oh, right. Come on in." Cas nodded his thanks and quickly got his bag.

"Does... that happen often?" He asked, stopping near the teacher.

"Surprisingly so." Dean admitted ruefully. He seemed to suddenly notice how very close Cas was to him. "I'll see you on Monday, okay?" Dean forced himself to focus, even though the small boy was standing so close he could smell him. A jerky head nod later Cas was flying from the room, signature red messenger bag in place. "I'm so screwed."

When Dean left the school a few hours later, it was raining. Well, pouring, really. He ran to his car and climbed in, turning the heat on high. As he pulled away from the school, he noticed a figure slumped on the bus-stop bench, just sitting in the storm. At first he was going to pass by, figuring it was some homeless person. The school was right in downtown, after all. But then he changed his mind and turned the car. He could at least offer an umbrella. As he pulled his car to a stop in front of the figure, his heart began to leap. He knew that red bag. He jumped from his warm car and ran over to Castiel.

"Cas? Are you okay?" He gently shook the young boy's shoulder. Cas looked up at him and Dean nearly burst out crying. He boy's left eye was swollen shut and his cheek was a nasty purple color. His nose was bleeding sluggishly. Dean was sure there would be more blood if not for the rain washing it away. "Come on." Dean helped Cas to his feet and put him in the car. Cas didn't seem to be very alert. Dean jogged around to the other side and got in. "What happened, huh buddy?" Cas shook his head slowly.

"Nothing." Dean snorted.

"Sure. Who was it? Crowley? Rufus? John? Walt and Roy?" Cas muttered something and shifted uncomfortably, wincing as he pulled his legs up to his chest. "What?"

"All of the above." Cas spoke louder as he wrapped his arms around himself. His legs flopped back to the floor as he gave up holding them in the clearly painful position.

"Fuck. Okay, we'll deal with that later. Where do you live?" Cas's head turned so fast Dean would be surprised if the kid didn't have whiplash.

"The bus will be here in a few minutes, I'll just take-"

"Cas." The boy stopped speaking immediately. "Let me help you." Cas nodded slightly.

"Could you bring me to the library? It's just a few blocks away from here..."

"Where do you live, Cas." Cas flinched at the hardness in his teacher's usually warm voice.

"I don't want to go home." he finally muttered. Dean grumbled something to himself about 'difficult students' and pulled away from the curb.

"Then come home with me. We'll get you warmed up and in some dry clothes, then you can tell me what happened, okay." Cas bit his thumb.

"Warm sounds good." he eventually admitted.

"I thought it might."

They got to Dean's place pretty quickly- he didn't live too far from the school He had a quiet little house in a quiet little neighborhood that had no business being that close to downtown. As soon as they got inside Dean herded Cas into the large bathroom, handing him a towel. He checked on the injuries, assuring a wincing Cas that he would clean the cuts properly after his shower.

"Did they get you anywhere else?" Dean asked, leveling Cas with a stare that told him he's know if he lied. Cas nodded hesitantly. "Show me." Dean ordered, crossing his arms. Cas thought it was to look intimidating, but really it was so he'd keep his hands to himself. Cas haltingly took off his shirt and Dean whistled through his teeth. The boy's stomach and back were covered in bruises. Under his hard stare, Cas began to shake. "Aww, I'm sorry Cas. I'll go get you some dry clothes, okay? Put your wet ones outside the door so I can put them in the dryer. Cas nodded and Dean left. He got his warmest pair of sweatpants and a wife beater he thought might fit Cas okay. When he made it back to the bathroom, Cas's clothes were already in a heap by the door. He listened and heard the shower already running. He knocked softly on the door and poked his head in. "Clothes are on the counter." he avoided looking towards the shower, just in case, and withdrew. While he waited, he also changed into dry clothes, a pair of sweats and a wife beater. About ten minutes later, Cas emerged from the bathroom, looking decidedly better.

"Thank you." he murmured when he found Dean in the living room. "I appreciate what you've done for me."

"No problem, Cas Now, I want you to come tell me what happened." Cas sat hesitantly on the couch and explained, with as few words as possible, that the other boys had ganged up on him and decided to try and beat the gay out of him. By the time he finished he was pacing the room with long strides. Dean stopped him by putting his hands on his shoulders. He exhaled loudly when Cas looked up at him innocently. "How old are you, Cas?" the boy blinked a few times.

"17." Dean swore.

"You're less than half my age. I must be getting old." he laughed and took a step back, but Cas followed. Dean wasn't sure if he preferred it to what Lisa had done earlier- he didn't want Lisa, but he knew he would get in immense amounts of trouble with Castiel. "Cas..." the student hesitantly wrapped his arms around the older man's neck when he was in reach. His eyes flicked to his teacher's mouth and he leaned in slightly. But Dean pulled back. "Cas, you're too young. I'm too old." Cas nodded but didn't move away.

"Probably." he agreed. Dean's eyes darted to the boy's lips.

"And I'm your teacher. It wouldn't be right..."

"Yeah." Dean groaned deep in his throat and captured Cas's lips with his own, his hands finding purchase of the boy's hip.

"But then again..."


End file.
